1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many existing display devices have been replaced with thin, flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices.
An LCD device, which is a type of flat panel display device, includes two substrates where two opposing electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates. The LCD device displays an image by applying a voltage to the two opposing electrodes so as to realign liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and thus to adjust the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
The two opposing electrodes may both be formed on one of the two substrates. Red, green, and blue color filters may be formed on one of the two substrates to realize colors on a screen. In many of the latest monitors or televisions (TVs), the thickness of color filters is increased to improve color reproducibility.
However, in a case when color filters are formed thick, a large height difference may be formed in areas where the color filters overlap. As a result, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may be varied, and thus, disclination may be caused.
Especially when a black matrix and a color spacer are formed in an area where there is a large height difference, a liquid crystal margin defined as a gap between the overlapped color filters and an opposing electrode may decrease due to the large height difference.